The Life And Death Of A Spy
by MeeshSG
Summary: My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and i used to be a spy. this is the story of how i died. This is a story of love, life, death and revenge. Grimmjow fights for what he loves and he will die trying to protect it from people who want to hurt his love. Ichigo Kurosaki will fight for what he believes is right, to protect his friends and love...will they come out on top? Spy AU
1. Chapter 1

**hello Kitty-berries. so I've had this sat on my laptop for about six months and i didn't have the slightest idea of when i was going to post it. but seeing as I've almost finished the Bleach fic(3014) that i'm working on i thought that this was as good as time as any. This fic is mainly in first person and it will jump from different points of views. This chapter is in Grimmjows point of view and most of this story will be. This story came to mind when i re-watched a couple of episodes of Burn notice( check it out if you haven't watched it... its awesome) and i thought what if the Bleach characters were put in that setting?. obviously there are huge changes so it isn't exactly like Burn notice. i hope you all like this chapter :3 on with the story.**

**Warnings: Language, Spelling, Grammar, Occ-ness,Smut, Lemons(Later chapters), Angst, Emotions, Men dealing with reawakened feelings...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Pain that is all I can think of as I sit on the floor with my hand covering the wound on my stomach. The rain beats down on my hair plastering it to my forehead; I knew I needed to get it cut. I lift my hand from my stomach and curse at the amount of blood pouring from the deep wound. I swallow the large amount of spit that had gathered in my mouth, cringing at the coppery taste that follows, I lean my head back with a dull thud against the wall. I can hear a loud commotion of voices. I close my eyes and think of my lover, my beautiful brown eyed, orange haired lover. I think of the smile that he saves for his sisters or me; I think of his fiery personality that I love, his no bullshit attitude. I sigh as I can feel my body starting to grow numb and my body beginning to shiver due to the cold and blood loss. Not long now, not long now until I know my love is safe, safe from that bastard. I know what you must be thinking, why am I sitting here bleeding out while my lover is safe. Why am I just giving up, well the truth is, im tired of fighting, tired of running, tired of not having my own free will. If I die here now, ill be free and so will Ichigo, that's my lover by the way, he's just like me, running from the people he trusted, the people who will now know that he is innocent, but most of all he wont be hunted by that bastard Aizen, seeing as I killed the bastard with my own two hands. I force my eyes to open as I heard voices coming close to me. I see a blob of orange hair in front of my eyes and I smile slightly. I feel his hands touch my face and I hear him shout to his boss,

"Kisuke, I got im, I got Grimmjow"

Oh, that's me by the way, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

I manage to let out a quiet "hey" before a cough racks my body followed by a mouthful of blood, I feel his hands grip my face and my eyes fall closed, the blackness has began to form in the corner of my eyes, I can hear him calling my name but my eyes wont open. I can hear the panic in his voice, I hear his voice crack and it breaks my heart. I want to take him in my arms and hold him tight, tell him not to cry and that I love him, he knows I do but I want to tell him one last time, I can feel his arms come around my body as he rests my head on his shoulder, I hear him whisper in my ear to hold on, that help is coming, but I can feel my heart start to ache, trying to push the blood around my body. I hear him whisper,

"I love you, Grimmjow"

and I smile and I can feel my breaths start to come short, my body starts to shake, I realize that Im ready to die, in the arms of my lover, while he whispers loving words into my ear, I feel my heart stutter once and my last thought is,

_I love you IchigoKurosaki._

My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I was a spy and this is my story, the story of how I died.

* * *

The sun beats down on my eyelids I groan and try to keep them closed. I feel someone kick the side of the bed and my eyes pop open as I let out a hiss of pain as my ribs are jarred. I roll my head to look at the person who woke me up and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I took in the form that was sat on the other bed; he was lent forward with his elbows on his knees scowling at me.

"Ichigo" I ask not believing my eyes

"You know Grimmjow, when you leave someone you should really take them off your emergency contact list"

So he was still mad about that, see the thing is me and Ichigo go way back we had met while I was on assignment in London, after it was done he asked me to stay and I did. Until my past came back to bite me in the ass so I had to leave. I sat up slowly, gritting my teeth as my stomach muscles clenched; pulling at the deep bruising on my abdomen, the fuckers worked me over good. I look at Ichigo and take in his appearance; he was still as gorgeous as the day I left. His bright orange hair was a longer than it used to be it reached the collar of his shirt at the back and his bangs were longer, his chocolate eyes still held the fire that they had all them years ago. His skin was still peachy and stretched over that firm lean muscle. Said man stood as if he could feel me looking over him, he was a little taller than he used to be, but I was still taller. He still wore tight as shit clothes that clung to him like a second skin. I sighed and looked up at him and our eyes met.

"You look good Ichigo"

"Che, you look like shit"

I barked out a laugh at that," still got that attitude I see"

"Always have had it"

"I know, anyway where am I"

"Japan"

I close my eyes and lift one of my hands to dig my thumb and pointer finger into the corner of my eyes. How in the hell did I get to Japan? The last thing I remember was talking to Aizen about my next assignment and what it was about. I take a deep breath and swallow, it must have been Aizen and his idiots who sent me here, but why Japan. I have no family or friends who live here, but then it clicks. I open my eyes and look at Ichigo who is staring out of the window, Aizen sent me here because of Ichigo. Im about to ask him how long he's been back in Japan when he turns to me his eyes slightly narrowed, his eyes flick back to the window then back to me. I stand up slowly and grip my side as I walk over to him, tying not to let out any sound of pain. I reach the window and look out. Outside two black mustangs with black window tint, making it impossible to see inside drive past. I look at him and say,

"Friends of yours"

He bares his teeth at me and says "fuck you Grimmjow, they've been tailing me for hours, that's the third time they've drove past since ive been here. At least im smart enough to not let them see which building I went in"

"Wait what"

"I moved you to a different building Grimmjow, they were comin into the room as I got you out, you should really lose some weight, your fuckin heavy" he says with a slight smirk.

I flip him the bird as I walk away from the window and sit on the bed I run one of my hands through my hair and sigh,

"what's the plan"

"ive got an apartment not far from here if your up for it"

I nod and stand again, I see him reach for a leather jacket and he slips it on and pulls the hood up, he throws me a zip up hoodie and I pull it on, groaning at the pull of the sore muscles under my skin. I zip it up and pull the hood up. I look at him and nod. He walked to the door, pulled it open, and walked out and I followed. We took back alleyways to his apartment. By the time we had reached it the sun had began to set and it had began to cool down. As we reached the door, he pulled out a key and stuck it in the lock. The door swung open and we walked into the room, he closed the door and locked it again then flicked the light on. I smiled slightly when I saw an assortment of weapons on the table, some dismantled others not. There was an assortment of guns ranging from a standard Glock to a dragunov sniper rifle, there were an assortment of knives too and the last thing on the table that I spotted was a lightweight bow and arrow set, I walked over to it and ran my fingers over it and a small smile graced my lips as I recognized it, it was the one that I had bought Ichigo for our three year anniversary. I looked over to the orange haired man and caught the glimpse of a small smile on his lips, when my eyes met his neither one of us could look away. I his eyes I could see longing, pain, anger and love , I felt my chest grow tight as I knew I still loved the orange haired man and I still regret to this day that I had to leave him. Without thinking and ignoring the pain and walked over to him and backed him up until he hit the wall, his eyes were still locked on mine as I lent in and pressed my lips against his. I let my eyes slip closed as I pushed against him harder and I felt him grip my shoulders and push back against me, I swiped my tongue out over his plump bottom lip and they opened for me, I lid my tongue into his mouth and his tongue tangled with mine. I felt his hands in my hair pulling me closer; a whimper left his lips as I pulled back and rested my forehead on his. We were both panting as we opened our eyes simultaneously. I see Ichigo's eyes widen slightly and he untangles his hands from my hair and pushes me away, I stumble backwards and he begins to walk to his room, he looks at me and says,

"Never again"

"Ichi-"he cuts me off

"Never again"

I sit on the floor, rest my head in my hands, and wince as I hear his door slam, stupid stupid stupid. I knew that doing that was a mistake, I run my tongue over my lips and they still taste like Ichigo, sweet and something that I cant describe, something that is purely Ichigo. I sigh and press the palms of my hands into my eyes until white dots appear. I stay sat on the floor for what seems like hours, my broken ribs and bruised stomach are complaining but I ignore it, it clears my mind. I jump when the door opens and Ichigo walks out dressed in a black suit with a teal blue silk shirt underneath it. I let my eyes roam over him and I commit the look to memory.

"Where ya goin" I ask

"Dinner"

I raise my eyebrow at him, when we were together he wasn't one for going out to fancy restaurants,

"With who"

"Shiro"

I feel the color drain out of my face at the name, Shiro Kurosaki is Ichigo's older twin brother. The man is ruthless and will kill anyone that brings harm to his baby brother. The last person that hurt Ichigo was found a month later with his tongue cut out and his dick cut off. I swallow thickly and I see Ichigo smile,

"Don't worry Grimmjow, I wont tell him your back, he probably already knows"

with that Ichigo leaves me sat on the floor in a cold sweat. I fall back onto the floor and I don't feel the pain that shoots through my body, I look up at the ceiling and say,

"Im screwed"

I close my eyes and try not to think of all the ways that Shiro will kill me when he finds me.

* * *

**Soooooo... what did you guys think... Let me know in a review and constructive feedback is always welcome :3. i dont know when ill next update as I'm still working on 3014 but there wont be a massive gap between chapters(hopefully) so this it it,**

**Until Next Time Kittyberries**

**Meesh :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello kittyberrys, how are you all doing? anyway here's the second chapter of The Life And Death Of A Spy. i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and you like this one. im stiill working on a chapter for 3014 but i dont think that it will be up till sunday/monday some time. Oh and im going to ComicCon tomorrow! EEK. most of this is in Ichigo's POV.

Warnings: Language, spelling, grammar, OCC-ness, fluff, feelings, angst, violence, MxM-Later chapters_

Disclaimer- DONT OWN NEVER WILL

* * *

Dinner with my brother doesn't last long, halfway through he is called by Kisuke who has a job for him. We say goodbye and part ways. I walk with my hands shoved in my pants pockets, walking home gives me time to think about everything that has happened in the past couple of days. I was notified of Grimmjow's return by some of my eyes on the street. To say I was shocked was an understatement; I wanted to kill the bastard. After what he put me through for many, many years, I wanted him dead. When I found him, he was unconscious and injured badly; I took him from the room he was in because the blue haired idiot didn't know that he was being followed. He was unconscious for two days, but I got impatient and kicked him awake. Seeing Grimmjow again woke feelings that I had pushed down and locked away. And tonight when he kissed me, I didn't know weather to let him fuck me into the wall or to slit his throat. Obviously I didn't do either. I feel rain drop on my head and I look up as the rain starts to fall quicker. I look back ahead of me and walk faster back to my apartment. When I get to my apartment, I fish my keys out of my pocket and open the door, when the door swings open the heat of the apartment hits me and I realize that im shivering. I quickly step into the house and close the door. I kick my shoes off and start pulling at my clothes. I peel the wet clothes from my skin until im stood in my boxers. I rub my arms with my hands but my teeth continue to chatter against each other. I begin to walk over to the couch to grab the comforter that I have there for when I can't be bothered getting to up to go to bed. Just as I reach it Im surrounded by heat and a moan leaves my throat, I breathe in and I instantly know that it's Grimmjow but im to warm to give a damn, I lean further into his chest and I feel his hands run up and down my arms to try and get the feeling back in them. I turn in his arms and bury my face in his neck and he grunts as my cold nose touches his heated skin. I let out a laugh and sigh. I know I should pull away after the stunt that he pulled this afternoon but im just too damn cold, he walks us back and drops onto the couch and pulls me onto his lap, I curl against him and try not to shiver too much. I make sure not to lean against his ribs, but he must have taken something for the pain if he just dropped onto the couch.

"How was dinner?"

"Shiro got called away"

"Everythin alright"

I shrug and yawn; I close my eyes and nuzzle into Grimmjow's chest. I feel the man tighten his arms tighter around me. I feel my self slip into an exhausted slumber. When I wake the next morning im in my own bed and alone, I feel disappointment flood through me but it push it down. I sit up and try and breathe through my nose and notice that it's impossible to do so, I sigh and unexpectedly cough. I pull my self out of bed and notice that im dressed in a sleep shirt, I walk out into the living room and rub at my eyes, I have to breathe through my mouth quietly but its impossible, I walk into the kitchen and see Grimmjow making coffee, he looks towards me and I say,

"Mornin" my voice nasally and croaky

"Mornin, ya sound like shit"

"Feel like it too"

He holds out his cup of coffee towards me and I make grabby hands at it like a child, he chuckles and passes it to me and pours himself a fresh cup. I sip it and sigh as it quenches the burn in the back of my throat. I use my empty hand to rub at my temple as my head feels fuzzy and heavy.

"ya have the worse immune system known ta man"

I just grunt at him, a open hand is shoved in front of my face and in the palm are two cold capsules, I pick them up and look at Grimmjow gratefully and he smiles, it's the smile that he saves for me, I feel a twinge of pain in my chest, the domestic scene that's happening now reminds me of the past. I quickly take the capsules and hope that they kick in fast.

The day passed slowly, I napped through out the day while Grimmjow took apart the weapons, cleaned them and put them back together again. When I was awake long enough I asked him how he ended up back in Japan.

"I'd just finished a job for Aizen and I was in his office. He was briefing me on another mission then it was lights out. When I woke up I was hanging from tha ceiling by my wrists while some of his thugs worked me over, fuckin pussie's"

I looked at Grimmjow and saw that his jaw was clenched tightly as were his fists. I mulled over what Grimmjow had said, his boss had royally fucked him over and no doubt Grimmjow will be out for Aizen's head. I sigh and sit up; I run my hands through my hair and say,

"So you were betrayed, why?"

"I don't know but I want Aizen's head" What did I tell you? Told ya he would say that.

I nod and instantly regret it, my brain feels two sizes to big to be in my scull and I wince at the pain, I get up and walk over to him and sat across from him. He looks at me and holds my eyes for what feels like an eternity. He blinks and the spell is broken, I look at the guns on the table and say,

"How do ya plan on killin Aizen? He's got armed guards and impenetrable wall that surrounds his home and not to mention armored vehicles and he keeps a weapon with him at all times."

Grimmjow shrugs and I sigh, I seem to sigh more now that Grimmjow is back. As I go to get up the phone rings, I walk over and pick it up,

"Hello"

_"__Ichi"_

"Shi, what's wrong"

_"__Tha old man's dead, there sayin tat it was you"_

In that instant I feel my whole life grind to a halt. Old man Yamamoto is the big boss, he runs everything. He says what sector does what and who goes on what mission. The phone slips out of my hand and I turn to face Grimmjow,

"We gotta go, now"

"wha, why" Grimmjow asks confused.

I don't answer him I just run to my room and quickly change; I grab a black duffle bag and throw some clothes and cash into it. I run back to the front room and start piling the guns into the bag, I grab the bow and arrow set that Grimmjow had gotten me and I loop it over my head. I can hear Shiro shouting me from the phone; I ignore it I go to walk to the door when Grimmjow grabs my arm,

"Ichi, what's goin on?"

"Old man Yamamoto is dead"

In that second I see Grimmjow's world crash down on him, he stares at me for a fraction of a heartbeat before he's grabbing my hand and was out of the door. As we ran down the steps, three black SUV's skidded to a halt. The doors opened and people began to climb out, the first person I spotted was Renji Abarai, his red hair made it easy to spot. The next person to climb out was Kenpachi Zaraki; the brute of a man wasn't hard to miss. Next was, Rukia Kuchiki, she was small but mean. My eyes darted to the second SUV, Ishida Uryuu, and his white clothes made him stand out against the rest. Out next was Byakuya Kuchiki, he was Rukia's older brother and head of one of the divisions. Ikkaku Madarame was the next to climb out the red markings under his eyes made him easy to spot. I looked at the last SUV and there was only one person in it and it was my brother Shiro Kurosaki. I kept my eyes on my brother as he walked closer; he held his hands out in front of him to show that he didn't mean any harm. He stopped a few meters from us and he said,

"We gotta bring ya in Ichi"

I shook my head and ignored the pain behind my eyes," No"

"Ichi, be reasonable, we jus' wanna ask ya some questions"

"Che, right. Don't try an pull that bullshit on me Shiro, I didn't kill old man Yamamoto and ill prove it."

With that I turned and dragged Grimmjow back up the stairs and into the apartment, I slammed the door shut and I heard a stampede of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I saw the fire escape on outside the window and ran over to it. Grimmjow followers and we climbed out of the window and up onto the roof.

"What now" he asked

"I'm workin on it"

I looked around and saw that there was a small enough gap between my building and the one next to us, Grimmjow looked at me then to the building and then back to me. I heard him groan and say,

"ya not gonna do what I think ya gonna do right"

I just grin at him and throw the bag over the gap and it lands on the roof with a dull thud. I take a few large steps back and break out into a dead run. As soon as my foot hits the edge, I push my self off it and I travel through the air for a few moments before I have to tuck and roll, the gravel on the roof digs into my skin and I hiss. I stand up and look at Grimmjow,

"you comin?"

I watch as Grimmjow does what I did, only he lands funny and knocks the wind out of himself. I drag him up, grab the duffel bag and run across the roof.

**Shiro POV**

I look up at the sky and see a flash of teal blue and orange. I know instantly that it's my twin and Grimmjow. I cant help but smirk a little, my baby brother is smart. My smirk falls at the thought of my brother killing old man Yamamoto. My brothers capable of doing so, the way Yamamoto was killed matches Ichigo's style to a T. Even if there is a small doubt in my mind, I still believe that he didn't do it. I have to believe that he didn't do it. I look up again and I see the blue and orange disappear, I sigh and look down at my feet and say,

"Dammit Ichigo"

* * *

sooo... what did ya think? let me know in a review ( I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews) Anyway i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, i will try and update soooooon.

Till Next Time KittyBerry's

Meesh :3


End file.
